The goal of the Biospecimens and Patient Registry Core is to provide invesfigators in the Ovarian SPORE high quality pafient data, DNA, RNA, blood products, and cancer fissues from consented pafients with ovarian or primary peritoneal carcinoma and to make these resources available for future studies. The acfivifies of the Core will be conducted in a way that does not compromise patient confidentiality, yet will be as comprehensive as possible in the materials and data that are provided. The acquisifion of human fissue and subsequent cellular/molecular analysis of that fissue coupled with pafient data, maintaining strict confidenfiality, are key to many laboratory-based studies of cancer. The Mayo Clinic has a strong tradition of ethically sound support of research that links fissue acquisifion and patient data records. Paraffin embedded tissues, histological slides, and associated patient charts from surgeries performed since the first decade of the 1900's are maintained in Mayo's Tissue Registry and the Mayo Archives. Today, the Tissue and Cell Molecular Analysis (TACMA) Shared Resource of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center is a resource of expertise, collaborafive support, and service for immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, tissue microarray construction, and digital imaging. Similarly, the Biospecimens Accessioning and Processing (BAP) Shared Resource is the primary site of accessioning and standardized processing of blood and frozen fissue collected explicitly for research from all three Mayo sites. This Core will be integrated with these existing fissue-oriented Cancer Center shared resources and other scientific Cores of this SPORE to provide 1) a coordinated, centralized, dedicated program for standardized collection, accessioning, processing, morphogenlc classification and evaluafion of biospecimens and 2) pafient data from fully consented ovarian cancer patients. The Core will be closely coordinated with the Biostatistics Core to provide seamless linkage of clinical annotation with research specimens for data management and analyses. Furthermore, under the direcfion of the Administrafion Executive committee and Core, the Biospecimens and Patient Registry Core will make biospecimens collected for this SPORE available to the ovarian cancer research community in order to sfimulate translafional research with the goal of reducing the burden of ovarian cancer. RELEVANCE (See Instructions): Biospecimens (tissues and blood) from ovarian cancer pafients and women without cancer are used in research projects designed to improve the detection and treatment of ovarian cancer. This Core supports the collection of these tissues and informafion from the medical record from women who give their written consent to donate these materials for research.